Lies Within Labels
by Feima
Summary: Tensions are high when an enemy of Kaito's joins the Black organization, which later results in Aoko getting captured. What happens when she escapes, but has changed in a way Chikage knows all to well? Oh did I mention Chikage's back? And what the hell is Blue Bird? (I'm back again! I shall update on Friday.)


Edited: 3/9/14

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito that right goes to...*drum roll* GOSHO AOYAMA!

* * *

It was rare for the organization to receive new ranked members. It was even more uncommon for them to recruit two new agents concurrently. So, it came as a surprise when Bourbon, received word that he and Vermouth were called to meet the two.

Whilst walking to the meeting room, Bourbon thought about how strange it was for him to be specifically called to meet the two new agents. In the past when new arrivals were taken in, he would either be informed by email, introduced to them by his partner, or meet them in passing. But, this was an order (It was actually a suggestion but-any request sent from "That Person" automatically meant that it was an order). An order, that he could not refuse.

That alone, was a bit frightening.

Maybe the organization became suspicious of his movement? It wasn't that long ago that the incident with Shuuchi Akai, took place. It was frustrating how everyone was two steps ahead of him. It was even more frustrating how he was learning he had, for a while now had been played by that glasses-brat... once again. The kid beat him at his own game: Strategy.

But this didn't, there was no plausible way he would've been discovered! He had checked for bugs and cameras, before leaving! And, his colleagues had been very discreet while trying to catch Shuuchi Akai.

He knew that he was taking a risky move, but he didn't consider the possibly of his failure. Seriously he could not figure out how those two were able to figure him out! _Damn FBI!_ Bourbon thought with a scowl. _Why the hell were they even in Japan?_

Seeing that he was about to reach the meeting room, the man sighed and began to slouch a bit. After taking a few calming breaths and decided to think about the subject at some other time. This stress was making him paranoid. As he approached the room he ran his hand across his face, and turned the doorknob.

"Great of you to join us Bourbon. My, don't you look horrible today ." Said a familiar voice.

Peeking through his fingers he spotted the source of his annoyance, and soon to be irritation.

Kir.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night." The blonde admitted removing his hand from his face, straightening himself, and giving her the best smile he could muster, slowing slipping into his cheerful façade.

It was a bit relieving to know that he wasn't the only other person ordered to come here, apparently the others were 'invited' too, though he was a bit unsure why Kir was there.

Kir, was someone Bourbon could not figure out. She was obviously, somehow involved with the FBI, seeing how Akai was still alive- but on the other hand they had probably found a way to fake Akai's death, without her knowing. If it was true, that she is involved with FBI, then she did great job avoiding the organization's suspicious. Seriously though, the woman killed her own father, that take guts (and balls). Though for all he knew the man could be alive today slipping drinks on the white sanded beaches of Fiji.

Slowly glancing around the room, he noticed all the other ranked agents there including Vermouth- who looked particularly livid. She, was glaring across the room at familiar figure, and in following her line of sight his eyes landed on the source of her anger.

'_What's he doing here?_' Bourbon thought, _'If he's here, then this might also have something to do with 'Him_'. Yep, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Three weeks later:_

_"Be warned."_

_"He's in more danger now, than he's ever been in."_

_"Their tying up their loose ends."_

_"You have a year, use it well. Both of you aren't on their list at the moment, but that might change soon."_

_"I'm telling you this because, I owe you this much."_

_"After all, his death was my fault."_

'Toichi, our son, he's in danger, if you were here what would you do?'

"MOM!"

Chikage looked up to see black smoke rising from the pan in front of her. '_Crap_', Chikage thought, as she quickly removed the pan from the hot stove top. It was at that moment, the smoke alarm came blaring to life, the annoying goddamn ear-splitting beeping noise, 'Oh, God how she hated that noise..' in which, there was no doubt in her mind got the attention of the neighbors.

"Kaito, honey do you mind?" she said, giving her son a sheepish look.

Silently sighing to himself, the raven-haired teen got up from the table and made his way over to the screeching alarm. Skillful hands had the alarm silenced in seconds. "So.. take out?" Kaito slyly suggested with a small quirk of his lips.

Before Chikage could quip back, the phone rang to life.

"Aw..who could be calling this late at night?" Chikage said with a smirk on her face. "It's probably just the wrong number mom." Kaito said, with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Or.." Chikage said with a slight drawl to her voice, "It, could be a secret admirer that I don't know about, hm, Kaito?"

"There's a reason its called secret admirer mom."

"Be quiet Kaito."

"Yes ma'am!" Kaito said, as he fake saluted.

Chikage just rolled her eyes and walked over to the still ringing phone and pressed the speaker button. "Hello? " Chikage said with a slightly seductive voice. "Hello ma'am, this is the fire department and we were wondering if you were okay? Do you need assistance? Ma'am?"

"Secret admirer eh, mom?" Kaito said, as he tried to cover his mouth with his hand, to keep from bursting out laughing.

"QUIET!"

"I'm sorry?" The man over the phone asked with a slightly confused voice. "No, no! I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you sir, I was talking to my very ANNOYING son, haha.." Chikage hurriedly said, with a slightly exasperated voice, sighing softly to herself, as she took it off speaker.

"Go to your room Kaito, while I take care of this, okay?" Chikage whispered, with her hand over the phone. "Sure mom." Kaito said as he walked up the stairs in his socks. "Oh yea, mom tell your secret admirer that I said hi, k?" Kaito yelled back as he ran up the stairs, with a small giggle slipping through his lips.

"YOU LITTLE.. No, no, sir I wasn't ...no that's not what I..."

God, I miss you Toichi.


End file.
